Unbreakable Bond
by AHSfemslash
Summary: Set just after Hank has died. Cordelia isolates herself from the rest of the academy as she feels she put the girls in severe danger. Misty sees how the headmistress is feeling and tries to comfort her, gradually resulting in the two getting closer and feelings begin to develop. For requests feel free to PM me and i'll get to it as soon as possible!


It had been two weeks since Hank had been killed in the Voodoo witch territory, and two weeks since Cordelia had found out the man she had been married to was her most deadly enemy. She was in mourning over his death but not because she was upset over it, as she hadn't loved him for a while, but because she felt like she had to mourn. Cordelia was mostly angered by the fact she allowed a witch hunter into the sacred house of her kind, she put her pupils in danger.

After the incident with Fiona, Cordelia felt it was best to stay away from the girls and most importantly her mother, she didn't want to be a victim of Fiona's outbursts once again. Ever since the painful blow to the face from her mother, Cordelia had become a shell of her former self, she isolated herself from everyone in the academy as she had come to terms with the possible consequences of her marriage to Hank. She hardly ever left her room and spent most of her days crying in her bed, her cries loudest at night, the girls hadn't had a proper nights sleep in almost a week.  
Zoe had attempted to make the situation better by telling Cordelia she couldn't possibly have known what Hanks occupation was, only to receive backlash from the headmistress. The girls thought it was best to leave Cordelia alone, let her 'grieve' and eventually she would be able to continue life as normal.

"We can't just leave her, she's havin' a difficult time and she needs someone to be there for her," Misty demanded. The Cajun wasn't particularly close with the headmistress, yet after Cordelia promised to protect her from danger when she first turned up at the academy doorstep, Misty believed she had a connection with the older witch and that she somehow had to repay her for saving her. And plus she never could just leave a person when they are at their most vulnerable.

"I'm not trying to talk to her again" Zoe insisted. "Not since what happened last time, I've never seen her shout like that before, it was..scary."

"I'm not surprised at how she reacted, it's expected really" Nan added, she cared for the headmistress but believed it would be best if she was left alone, along with all the other girls, except Misty.

"Someone has to talk to her! If all of you are too cowardly to do it, I will" Misty said, as she stood from the plush cream couches of the common room and began to make her way towards Cordelia's bedroom.

"Good look sweetheart" Madison muttered under her breath, however it was still loud enough for Misty to hear, the Cajun just glared at the actress as she left the room. She never liked Madison, Misty believed that she wasn't worthy of being apart of such a sacred coven.  
As Misty made her way up the stairs, the sobs from the older witch could be heard. The cries seemed to never stop, only get louder as the day passed by. As Misty got the bedroom door, she froze and suddenly became incredibly nervous. She didn't want to say anything to upset Cordelia further, so she paused for a few moments, processing her words through her mind as she finally settled on the right things to say, before gently knocking on the door.

"Miss Cordelia?"

"Go away!" the command was followed by further sobs.

"Miss Cordelia please let me talk to you." Misty's forehead was resting on the cold wood of the door, she knew she wasn't going to solve all of Cordelia's problems there and then but the at least wanted to try and make things better. She got no reply.  
"I know you've heard this from everyone before. But you really couldn't have known. Hank was your husband an' you loved him. Don't let this stop you from being an amazin' leader, this coven needs you."  
Misty sighed, hoping that what she said would get some form of response from the headmistress. Moments passed by with no reply, Cordelia's sobs still heard from behind the door.  
"Miss Cordelia?," the Cajun tried again, she wanted to sound as comforting as possible but at this moment a hint of desperation lingered in her voice.

"Please, just leave me alone" was the only reply the witch got, however this time the command was said in a much softer and pleading tone.

* * *

Days had past and still no signs of Cordelia showing any improvement, she still kept herself locked in her room away from the coven, the sobs still heard at night. The girls had gotten used to the noise and started forgetting it was actually there. Their ability to leave their leader in such a state was bewildering to Misty.  
Misty however was still determined to bring the headmistress out of her shell. Every morning, Misty made her the best breakfast she was capable of making and a hot cup of coffee to go with it, and left it outside Cordelia's door on a grand silver food tray, she attempted to make it look appetising so the headmistress might want to tuck into it. The first few times she did this, Misty returned to find the meal untouched and the coffee cup as full as when it was first made, Misty began to get worried that her attempts to comfort Cordelia would fail, but she was determined and the more the swamp witch pursued her task she eventually started getting results.  
After a couple of days, Misty returned to a clean plate and an empty mug. Cordelia had heard Misty place the tray on the floor outside her door and finally gave in, she couldn't starve herself forever considering she definitely wasn't in the mood to make herself a decent meal.  
Misty finally felt that she was getting somewhere with Cordelia, even with this small gesture, the headmistress was letting someone in after all this time and this only made the younger witch more determined.

* * *

Some more days had passed and Misty continued to make Cordelia breakfast every morning, Pancakes with a big cube of butter. When eventually Misty decided she needed to take her task a step further. The young girl quickly walked up the stairs after spending most of her morning in the kitchen as usual, with the breakfast tray in hand and her shawl flowing behind her and boots clicking on the steps, when she eventually got Cordelia's bedroom door. She placed the tray on the floor like she always did but instead of walking away, she took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door, hearing the quiet sobs pause momentarily.

"Miss Cordelia?

"What do you want" the headmistress asked, no real emotion in her voice.

"Can I come in? I really want to speak with you."  
A pause.

"Fine"

Misty became nervous all of a sudden, she tried to calm herself before she entered the bedroom as she wanted to be as comforting to the headmistress as she possibly could. She stood outside the door and composed herself and finally placed her hand on the cold doorknob and turned it slowly. She opened the door to see Cordelia curled up in bed with tissues on her bedside table, most of the tissues had spilled onto the floor and had been left there for goodness knows how long. The older blonde didn't care for any mess.  
Misty wasn't used to seeing the older witch this way. She looked vulnerable. She looked weak.

The swamp witch shut the door behind her and stood at the edge of the room, looking at Cordelia with eyes full of sympathy as the headmistress looked straight back at her. Misty then cautiously walked over to one of the luxury chairs and pulled it up next to the bed, the screech from the chair legs scraping against the wood of the floor broke the silence in the room, she pulled it close the edge of the bed that was far too big for just one person, but not too close so that Cordelia still had her space, and sat down legs crossed. Her blue shawl draping over the arms of the chair. She rested her head on the thick cushion and crossed her legs, she let her eyes linger on Cordelia as she began thinking what to say before Cordelia was surprisingly the first person to break the slightly awkward silence.

"Thank you for the breakfast, I really appreciate it, it's nice to know people still care," Cordelia mumbled, barely loud enough for Misty to hear. The younger blonde didn't know how to reply, the voice that was usually so full of power was shaky and weak.

"Of course people care, Miss Cordelia," she said sincerely. "Everyone is so damn worried about you, the coven don't feel the same without its leader"

Cordelia sat up slowly in her bed, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her nightgown tight, almost as if she was protecting herself. "I just feel like I've let everyone down. Because of me, a witch hunter was sleeping under our roof!"

Misty got up out of her chair and perched herself on the edge of the bed, the older woman flinched away at first but then relaxed slightly, allowing Misty to get closer. "Don't say that! That husban' of yours was just a liar, he manipulated you and no one knew what was going on, don't blame yourself." This got no reply. Only a deep sigh from Cordelia. Misty tried her best to lift the spirits of the headmistress but felt like she was getting nowhere, so she changed to plan B, which she didn't think she had to do and the thought of it panicked her slightly. The Cajun knew this wasn't the best idea yet she knew it was worth her efforts.

Misty slowly held out her arms for Cordelia and edged closer slightly with an encouraging smile that made Cordelia forget some of her troubles for a brief second. The older woman gently shook her head in refusal to the request, but Misty ignored her protest and leaned forward and took her in a warm and tight embrace. The earthy smell of Misty's clothes made the headmistress feel like she was back in the greenhouse, where she was her happiest making potions and caring to her beloved plants, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt some form of relief, like some of pain that had burdened her for so long had disappeared. After a few moments of contact without any return, Misty felt Cordelia's arms cling at her back and the material of her shawl became wrapped tight in Cordelia's hands, as the headmistress buried her head into the shoulder of the younger witch, and sobbed once more, creating a wet patch on Misty's shawl almost instantly. They were cries of sadness and also this time, relief.

* * *

After that morning in Cordelia's bedroom, things gradually seemed to improve. The cries eventually stopped but the witch still never left her room, she still isolated herself from the world around her as the girls carried on with their day to day lives and left Cordelia to herself. Everyone apart from Misty of course, the younger witch continued to make her breakfast every morning without fail and instead of leaving it at her door for collection, the Cajun personally gave it to the headmistress and often stayed in the bedroom for a while to talk, sometimes about Hank, sometimes about whatever first came to mind and both women enjoyed it. Cordelia opened up to Misty as she felt comfortable in the presence of the younger girl, whenever Misty was around, Cordelia felt safe.

One night Misty was outside in the garden, perched on one of the steps that led down to the grass watching the sun set, admiring the bright orange and pink colours that lit up the sky. Fleetwood Mac was being played loudly from the iPod that Zoe had bought her. Misty originally had no idea what the contraption was but when Zoe showed her how to work it, she was utterly fascinated.  
As one of Misty's favourite songs began to fade out, her gentle singing stopped and in the brief silence that followed, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see Cordelia slowly making her way towards the steps were Misty was sat, dressed in her white nightgown (which she never seemed to take off) and holding a steaming mug. The way the light shone on her face made her look flawless, the younger witch thought she looked beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes off of her. "Miss Cordelia!" the Cajun girl was shocked but joyful to see her, this was the first time the headmistress had left her room in weeks and it was strange to see her in a different environment.  
Cordelia sat down on the step next to Misty, their legs almost touching.

"You don't have to be so formal with me you know" she laughed, an incredibly rare smile grew on her face. "You don't have to call me Miss"

"Oh sorry..Cordelia." A blush beginning to show on the younger girls face.

"It's so weird being out here. The girls looked like they'd seen a ghost when they saw me in the kitchen."

"Well, the sight of you recently has been pretty damn rare." Misty laughed and nudged her knee into Cordelia's, another laugh escaped the older woman's lips as she nodded her head in agreement.  
The headmistress reached across her arm and took Misty's hand that was resting on her lap in her own and held it firmly, her hands warm and comforting after holding the hot mug. This action made the Cajun girls heart pound at her ribs as the butterflies grew in her stomach.  
Misty couldn't deny her feelings for the older witch, the past few weeks had brought the two women closer and seeing Cordelia open up to her about so many things made the young girl fall for her undoubtedly. Every morning Misty looked forward to seeing the headmistress and having their usual morning conversation and never wanted the moment to end, when she left the bedroom everyday she felt empty being without Cordelia and the headmistress was lonely when she was once again left on her own. They both enjoyed one anothers company. When Cordelia held her hands in hers it felt like heaven to Misty, human contact was something the headmistress had rejected for so long and now she had allowed Misty in, past her barrier and nothing could make the Cajun girl happier.

"Thank you" Cordelia said quietly.

"What for?" Misty didn't want the nervousness to seem obvious in her voice, she tried to sound as calm as she could and she wasn't sure it wasn't convincing.

"For everything, coming into my room and taking care of me when no one else would. You listened to me and understood what problems I was going through. Without you I'd probably still be crying in my room every night. I can't thank you enough." While saying this Cordelia was gently moving her thumb around in circles on Misty's hand in a constant motion, making her stomach do flips. Misty couldn't bring her self to speak but finally managed to force something out. "It was my pleasure. I couldn't have just left you an' I hated seeing you so sad."  
Cordelia smiled and gently squeezed Misty's hand and slowly moved closer to the younger girl, and rested her head on her shoulder, the smooth material of the colourful shawl was gentle against Cordelia's cheek. It was touching to hear another person to say this to her, after being in a loveless relationship for so long and the constant feeling of rejection from her mother, it was a relief to know someone cared for her. She enjoyed the way that Misty accepted everything she did and Cordelia also returned the same acceptance for Misty, for every clumsy and sometimes awkward moment. The times when Cordelia just wanted to sit in silence when she didn't feel like talking all felt normal around the swamp witch. Sometimes the use of verbal communication wasn't needed and the silence did all the talking for them.  
They sat like this until the sun had long been gone and the moon was in it's place, the cold atmosphere was completely blocked out by the two women, their body heat radiating onto each other as they sat, pressed up against one another in a comfortable silence, as they listened to the soothing sound of nature surrounding them.

* * *

The next morning, Misty made Cordelia breakfast as she did everyday, she realized that her mornings making Cordelia breakfast had become an unbreakable habit. Their daily conversations on the headmistresses bed seemed the most natural part of their relationship.  
Misty gracefully made her way up to the headmistresses bedroom, she gently knocked on the door and entered, crossing the grand space and placing the food tray on the white bedside table.

"Mornin' Delia," she said energetically.

"Good morning Misty," Cordelia spoke, followed by a huge yawn as she sat up in bed and placed the tray on her lap.

"How you feelin today?" She asked, sitting at the foot of Cordelia's huge bed and crossing her legs.

"Really good actually. Oh and yesterday, who was that you was listening to outside? It sounded really good, I forgot to ask you." She said, tucking into her pancakes like she hadn't eaten in days.  
This simple sentence was enough to get Misty started on the non stop praise for her beloved band. "Fleetwood Mac!", a giant smile grew on the Cajun girls face as she began to speak, "Stevie is my idol, she's a witch you know, you can tell in her lyrics, oh she sings with so much soul and love for the music, she gives me good vibes..." Misty began to trail off when she saw that Cordelia was smirking at her, her face lighting up as she wore the smile that Misty always loved to see.

"What is it Delia? Is it somethin I said?"

Cordelia laughed gently. "No it wasn't anything you said. I just enjoy listening to you speak, you're always so happy."

Misty blushed at the compliment, she didn't know what to say so she sat there and smiled at Cordelia, who's own grin only got bigger as her face seemed to light up, her eyes full of life. After a few moments had passed, Cordelia placed her half eaten pancake to the side and moved closer towards the younger blond and took her hands in her own like she did the night before. Their fingers intertwined as the pair held onto the each others hands tightly. Misty once again couldn't believe what was happening and her heartbeat became stupidly fast.  
Cordelia saw the redness in Misty's cheeks become more and more vivid and began to laugh quietly. The headmistress freed one of her hands and slowly brought it up to Misty's face and carefully moved a loose lock of the blonde curls out of the Cajuns face and tucked it behind her ear. "I don't know how I can thank you for being an amazing friend to me" she whispered.  
The butterflies in the young blondes stomach were out of control and she was in a trance over Cordelia's beauty.

"You don't have to thank me," Misty mumbled, she wasn't sure if the older woman actually heard her. Cordelia leaned in closer, close enough to actually hear Misty's heart racing, her own heart rate beginning to speed up. Her dark eyes were staring into the younger woman's bright blue ones, she had never noticed how beautiful Misty's eyes were before, she had never been close enough to properly see them.

"You know, I don't think I could live without you Misty," she finally admitted.

"I'm not goin anywhere - you'll never have to," Misty smiled as she spoke, the grin large enough so the outsides of her eyes wrinkled a little. Her hand delicately traced patterns on the headmistresses wrist, sending shivers along Cordelia's body, as well has her own, at the tickling sensation. This brief moment caused Cordelia to forget what she was saying, and so the women just sat face to face in a solemn silence, the two caressing each others hands.

"You know I really do love you Delia - our friendship, I feel so whole with you in my life, you're the best friend I've ever had." The way Misty looked at Cordelia made her head spin, it felt like she was making room for herself in the older blondes heart, and she had succeeded. Cordelia had never seen Misty show such affection towards another person before in such a manner and the thought of it made her mouth go dry.

"I love you too, I want you to know that," Cordelia gave a delicate smile and raised her hand to gently caress Misty's cheek, the sudden contact sent a warm sensation throughout the swamp witches body. Her chest was heaving as she felt Cordelia's hand gently cup her cheek and coax her closer to her. Despite the fact their relationship had developed into an impossibly close one, neither of the women expected this. Burning desire for the swamp witch overcame Cordelia and she couldn't help herself. Neither of the women could help themselves.

"If I kiss you, it won't bother you, will it?" Cordelia's voice was a low whisper and it almost made Misty melt into her as their lips hovered over each other.

Misty let out a whimper and couldn't help herself anymore, as she threw her body onto Cordelia's and their lips finally collided together, passionately battling for dominance. Cordelia let out a moan as Misty eased her down towards the plush mattress, her long legs now either side of the older woman's body.  
Her shawl in the midst of all the commotion had ended up on the floor and now Cordelia was clawing at the hem of Misty's loose top attempting to remove it. She finally managed to pull it over her head and exposed Misty's ivory skin, she gasped at the sight of the young blondes beauty and once again their lips crashed together. The passionate kiss momentarily halted as Misty removed Cordelia's nightgown and threw it across the room, creating a pile of discarded garments. The two crushed their mouths together in perfect sync and the pants and moans became louder.

"Jesus - Delia I love you, I love you so much," Misty managed to say, gasping between hard kisses. Cordelia responded by pulling the swamp witch closer in a tight embrace, her arms wrapping firmly around Misty's shoulders. "I knew I loved you the second I saw you," she proudly admitted, before kissing the younger blonde lovingly. Cordelia pulled away and rested her head against Misty's, gasping for air. "You know after all this you won't be able to get rid of me, right?" Cordelia mused.

"I couldn't think of anythin' better," the younger girl smirked into their next kiss, as the pair continued with the exploration of one another, sealing their unbreakable bond.


End file.
